do you want to play good or bad?
by Completebooknerd101
Summary: Marinette is a normal girl but she is also a super hero. Adrien is a model with a terrible home life. he is the super heros side kick. they are in love with each other but dont know it. will they figure out this love square of will they just keep going in circles? rated t but may turn to rated m


**Hey guys so this is another new story. Please don't get mad but when I get an idea I got to post it. Even if that means posting all new chapters for all my stories randomly. Sorry. But that is how I am going to work if you don't like that then don't read my stories!**

 **So this new one is on MIRACULOUS LADY BUG! I got the suggestion and I was already planning to write this later on so why not right now? I do not own anything but the plot…. And I may change the rating to M.. because there will be cussing and maybe some lemons later on depending on what you guys choose. I am not very good at the pg stuff so yea…. Also the characters are not going to be the same as they are in the show.**

 **Anyways without further a do I give you chapter 1!**

 **Mar. POV**

"God! I am so tired and sore, everywhere!" I groan out in pain as I walk across the street from my family's baker that is also our house. Which just so happens to be right across the street from my high school! I was against the idea at first when my parents said that they wanted to move to Paris and into the store that was for sale right across the street. But now the location is starting growing on me a little bit everyday.

When I first came to this school I met Alya, and we instantly hit it of and became best friends. We have been inseparable ever since. We have our class together, where we have assigned seats next to each other. We always talk about new fashion and Paris's new super hero's, Ladybug and her partner Chat Nior.

But the thing that nobody knows is that I've got a secret. Yep that's right, Marinette has a secret that nobody knows. It started about a month after I came here. I got these new earrings from an old man that owns a store in town. They looked like little ladybugs, so I just had to buy them.

Although, when I got home and went upstairs into the attic (which just happens to be my room) I put them on and the strangest thing happened. It was like magic, one minute I am wearing my out fit that I wore and the next I was in a skin tight red suit, with black polka dots all over it.

That's not the strangest part though. I floating little ladybug that had to be about as big as my hand, ended up right in front of my face. Apparently her name was Tiki and she was my kwami.

It has been about 4 months since I have became Lady Bug and gained Tiki in my life. Well, and Chat Nior. He's supposed to be my side kick. Like batman and robin. he basically risks his life in becoming the bait to capture the latest victim who has become akumatized. Hockmoth is actually the mastermind behind them all.

His powers are used to feed off of peoples emotions. Which have to end up being quite foul for him to get his hands on. When that happens he sends a little black butterfly and they land on a object that will decide its power for them. I think you can guess the rests by now.

We swoop in defeat the evil victim, restore them to their original beings and save the day!

I am brought back from la la land when I hear my name being called from across the now busy street, that is crowded with people trying to get to work on time.

I look around before I spot none other than the person who called my name.

Alya.

She has light brown hair with a few darker highlights, hips that any girl would die for, and the daring personality that every guy loves.

She is one of the top girls that all the guys in the school want to fuck. Well besides Chloe. She is the queen bitch of the school and Adrian's girlfriend.

Adrian is a model for his fathers company. He has bright blonde hair with amazing green eyes. I didn't really like him at first when gum ended up on my seat and I caught him trying to get it off or put it on. I'm not sure which one but, afterwards he apologized and gave me his umbrella since it was raining.

And that started our friendship. I mean I am not going to lie and say that I don't just like him as a friend. Because lets be honest, I defiantly have fantasized about him in ways that a friend shouldn't.

I walk across the street and towards Alya.

When I reach her she immediately grabs my arm and drags me through the green grass (which is strictly not allowed) and over to the side of the brick school, where no one can see us.

"Um.. Alya what's up? Why are we over here?" I ask.

And then she says, "Look, I know that you aren't planning on going to the school formal and all but I thought that maybe we could go together? Because Nino is acting all weird and I don't think he is going to ask me and you know how much I like him-." I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth and looking into her brown eyes with an intensity that shows I mean business.

"He is just nervous Al you know that your hot and that any guy would go with you if you asked. And you also know that for one, I don't do dances. And second of all that you only want me to go so you can make him jealous. Am I right?"

I watch as her eyes widen slightly before they narrow. I raise one eyebrow expectantly and she finally sigs before saying, "Okay maybe you are somewhat right. But please Mari! I never ask you to do anything for me, so please just this one thing."

I look at her for about a couple more seconds and then the bell rings. I finally sigh and then she squeals and hugs me because she knows that I have given in.

Like I always do with her. What Alya wants, she gets.

We walk around the grass, because the teachers have come out to gather all the students.

When we are about to enter through the double doors that lead into the school, a black limo pulls up to the curve and Adrien Agreste steps out.

He is wearing dark blue denim jeans, matched with a white button down shirt that shows a little bit of his tanned chest.

And then you always need to cue in the most annoying sound on the planet. Chloé Bourgeois.

In some ways you could say she is the perfect match for him. She has dirty blonde that contrasts his blonde head. Then there are his eyes. They are a bright shade of green while hers is a dull looking blue.

She is just basically a an item that makes him look better. Okay that sounded kind of rude but it's the truth.

"Adrikins! I've missed you!" Chloé practically screeched and threw herself on top of him. I watch ashis face contorts in to a look that makes it seem he just ate something sour.

I burst out laughing and Chloé's head turns my way and she glares at me before she walks up the steps and stops till she is eye level with me. She says, " You better watch it. Wouldn't want to have your perfect image ruined."

I raise my eyebrows at her before I go in to the school with an amused looking Alya trailing behind me.

All I can think is that this is going to be a long day.

 **Okay guys that is it for chapter 1! And I am going to suggest that you go and check out Clacelover2003's story's. she just posted a new one based off another Cinderella story and its addicting to read trust me. Anyway until next time! Please review and if you think this story should have lemons or not just say so and I will add them.**


End file.
